


Long Live the Queen

by wistfulmemory



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Changes are coming to Wonderland.





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt “All hail Alice, the Queen of Hearts.” found in the post http://vitaminsobsession.tumblr.com/post/170348777218/some-fractured-fairy-tale-ideas

The fight had been long and brutal. The older queen had years of experience and cruel strategies, but Alice had youth and anger. In the end, the crown rested on the head of a new queen, and all of Wonderland held their breath as they waited to hear the first royal command of their new ruler.


End file.
